Scars and Stories
by Gilbert Winchester
Summary: A series of USUK drabbles/oneshots based off of the Fray's album Scars and Stories.


**AN: Just a little drabble that popped into my head at 1:30 in the morning while I was in bed listening to my ipod. There might be more where this came from, but I'm not sure yet. (please forgive the typos. It's 2:08 here and I'm falling asleep. XD)**

**Inspired by the song 48 To Go by The Fray. **

**48 To Go: **

Alfred squinted as the wind blew his hair back, sun bouncing off of eyes as he turned toward his boyfriend in the seat opposite of him, grinning like an idiot.

It was the beginning of summer, the first days of their life after high school. They had decided to take Al's beat up old mustang on a trip across the country, straight from their small town in North Carolina all the way to California. The dirt road in front of them stretched out endlessly, they had been on the road for two days now and were almost to Kansas.

Of course they had made a few stops. A shitty motel in Tennessee, where the lights flickered on and off, causing Alfred to cling to Arthur in the bed they had shared as he read, and the other watched a rerun of Friends. And more than Arthur's fair share of McDonalds along the way. Alfred had made a pact to try the whole menu on the trip, and had ignored all of Arthur's protests.

Arthur rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips as the wind blew his hair all over, wondering where they would end up next.

"Keep your eyes on the road," He snapped, "The last thing we need is to be lost and in an accident."

Alfred's laugh echoed through the sound of wind running in his ears, bright and joyful as it always was. Arthur would never admit it, but he loved that laugh. He sat his arm on the edge of the window, smiling to himself as he watched the expanse of nothingness that they were currently driving through.

"I know exactly where I'm going," Al answered in his "hero" voice, as Arthur liked to call it. It was the voice he used when he was trying to be entirely more impressive than he actually was, and it was oddly endearing, though he would never admit it aloud.

Arthur said nothing, letting the sun beat down on his pale skin, hoping he wasn't going to burn as the car zoomed down the empty road, thankful for the wind.

"Alright so we're lost."

Arthur looked up, half amused, as his boyfriend pulled the car to the side of the road, rummaging for the map in the glove compartment.

"Really?" He asked, rolling his eyes, "Because here I thought we were right on schedule."

Alfred threw him a glare as he opened up the map clumsily, holding it upside down at first. Arthur chuckled and unbuckled himself, looking over his shoulder.

"We should've taken exit 35 an hour ago," He pointed out, sitting back in his seat. "It'll take another half hour at least until we even get to a town."

Al sighed, folding up the map and throwing it in the back seat, sitting back in his chair and looking sideways at Arthur.

"Can we just stop here for a second?" He asked, flashing his most winning smile. "I've got a bag of Doritos in the back and I'm starving."

Arthur sighed dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I suppose we could take a break to feed your insatiable hunger." If there was one thing he had learned about Alfred over the years in high school, it was that he was never full.

Alfred laughed, leaning across the gear shift to peck Arthur's cheek before leaning into the back and pulling out the chip bag, pulling it open with an obnoxious pop and shoving a handful in his mouth.

Arthur winced, looking at his boyfriend who already had half of the chips hanging out his mouth, crumbs covering the driver's seat.

"Want some?" He asked, mouth half full. Arthur groaned, wondering if his boyfriend would ever learn proper manners.

"They're all yours, Al," He said, a small smile playing on his lips, "And try to at least get some in your mouth and keep them there?"

Alfred mumbled a response, swallowing the current mouthful of chips and grinning brilliantly at his boyfriend in the passenger's seat, leaning forward expectantly.

Arthur shook his head and closed the distance between the two of them, hand resting on the other boy's cheek. He pulled back, giving it a gentle slap and then sat back in his own seat.

"Now if you're finished I would really love to get to Kansas by nightfall."

It was now Alfred's turn to roll his eyes as he threw the chips in the backseat, along with the forgotten map.

"Two down, Artie," He said, kicking the gas and starting down the road, "Only 48 to go!"

And with that they drove away into the long expanse ahead, Alfred's laugh echoing into the wind.


End file.
